


Demon Hunt

by Danan



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: chanting: demon fight! demon fight! demon fight!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danan/pseuds/Danan
Summary: After the battle, only three remain.





	Demon Hunt

Objectively, Anti knew that an alliance with Dark was better than the alternative – getting his ass kicked by Die – but he really didn’t like this idea.

“I really don’t like this idea”

“For the last time, it’s not like we have any other choice. It’s either that or yielding right now. And you know what happens to those who yield.”

And yeah, okay maybe Dark was right and this was the best idea. Anti still had his pride, and too many people were watching from the sidelines to consider yielding now. He glanced at Dark, taking in his dishevelled appearance and the flush of his cheeks but refusing to give into temptation. He was here to win, not get distracted by pretty boys. He nodded and Dark advanced into the clearing.

“Okay Die it’s just you and me now,” he shouted, “everyone else is gone. Show your face you coward.” Dark looked around, waiting for Die to make a move. His stance was open and inviting but he still had his gun drawn. While he knew Die could just as easily take him out from his hiding spot, he also knew of the other demon’s taste for theatricalities and that he would never turn down a chance to monologue like a true comic book villain. In the shadows, Anti was waiting, hand firm on the handle of the gun, concentrating, listening to any sound that would help him locate Die. He heard leaves ruffling to his left. Die was getting out of the forest and into the clearing. A smile found its way onto Anti’s face and his grip on the gun tightened. Soon.

“Well, well, well, how unsurprising. Did you already take care of Anti? Left him in a ditch once again?” Die’s voice was smooth, the smallest hint of an accent seeping through. Dark moved, angling his body so that he was facing Die completely, allowing Anti to know where he was even without seeing him. Good. Dark moved a few steps to the right, going in a circle. From the outside it looked like he was trying to find a breach in Die’s stance, but really manipulating his opponent into doing exactly what he wanted. This was why Dark was good at his job. And why Anti would never ask for more than what he already had. The subtle manipulation, the attention to body language and his peculiar taste in torture made him all the more important to the cause. From Dark’s position, he knew Die would be entering his line of sight soon ‘Just a few more steps,’ he thought, watching Dark move with all the grace of a deadly predator. He looked focused, gun drawn and pointed at what Anti assumed was Die’s heart. The clearing was silent now, and Anti could practically taste the tension in the air. Both Die and Dark were powerful, and a showdown between the two was a promise of something interesting happening. Anti smiled at the thought. He was the something interesting.

“It’s funny, you know,” Dark was saying, “how you always think you’re above everyone else”

A scoff.

“That’s because I am above everyone else. Look around you, you’re all alone. Do you really think you will succeed where everyone else failed? Don’t be so full of yourself.”

“I don’t think I’ll defeat you.” Anti could finally shoot without being noticed. He signalled Dark, and waited for further instruction. “I think we will.”

Anti took the shot, and paint splattered all over Die’s armour. Not two seconds later, Dark’s armour was, too, covered in green paint.

“Boom bitch guess who won?” shouted Anti as he leaped out of his hiding spot.

“I see you have become more clever since last year, Anti. I didn’t peg you as a backstabber.” Anti didn’t know if he meant literally shooting him in the back or also shooting Dark but he took the compliment either way. Die showed no sign of being angry at his loss, but Anti knew how much this meant to him as reigning champion. “I would have thought you would have wanted to share the win with your partner, though. What happened to that?” So he meant shooting him in the back. Well, that was still a compliment.

“Yeah no, the alliance was nil the moment I shot you. He was already aiming at me. I was just faster.”

“Hm. Didn’t think you would have noticed that.”

Anti flashed him a grin “Oh honey there’s a lot I notice coming from you. Now come on I want my crown,” he said, already jogging towards the exit.

“And the booze they serve after,” Die called after him.

Anti laughed but didn’t deny. Interesting things happened when alcohol was involved.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I wrote that after my finals while waiting to be let out. I had this idea of a deadly show-off turning into just a friendly (i mean as friendly as a game played by demons can be) game of paintball. Also I made Anti win bc I love him.


End file.
